1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double module for aircraft passenger(s).
2. Discussion of the Background
Most airline companies offer their passengers three levels of travel comfort. By increasing comfort level, therefore, there generally are in an aircraft (for medium or long flights) an economy class, a business class and a first class. These different classes have different names depending on the airline company with which a person is flying.
Most often, in an aircraft cabin, seats of a first type are used for first class, next to the aircraft cockpit, seats of a second type are used for business class, generally immediately aft of first class, and finally seats of a third type are used in economy class, near the rear of the aircraft. For a given aircraft, the configuration chosen is most often fixed. For airline companies, however, it is of interest to vary the distribution among the number of seats offered in the three classes. Thus it is known to modify the interior configuration of an aircraft by replacing the first-class seats by business-class seats or vice versa. This operation is very time-consuming, and it necessitates a very long ground time on the order of five days, because it is necessary to remove and reinstall seats and accessory units.